heart break
by lilsasusakulover
Summary: sasuke comes back with a little someone...and oh man i suck at summeries.... and i can't spell! and i'm not sure if it should be rated T. and if u dont understand the key, there is no ino,shikimaru,tenten,neji or any other person in there... and hinata is


**HEARTBREAK**

**sksakura**

**ssasuke**

**kkamiko**

**nnaruto**

**gagang (naruto gang)**

**ttenten**

**nneji**

**shikshikamaru**

**iino**

**ffan girls**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_italics thoughts_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**hight up in a tree...**

**sk**_: after all these years... he's back!_

**f: look! its sasuke-kun! awww but he has a **_girl friend_

**sk:**_girl friend! (looking at sasuke put his arms protectively around the girl's waist)n-no... disappearing into the forest_

**n:(noticing that sakura ran away)**_ oh...no!_

**h:naruto -kun? whats the matter?**

**n:sakura...**

**h: oh...! do you think-**

**n: i already saw her run away...**

**h:**_sakura...i hope you are alright_

_-----------------------------------------_

at naruto's house...

g:welcome back sasuke!(except sakura)

s:(nods in approvel)

_k: (kissies sasuke) why don't you introduce me to your friends?_

_s:kisses her back) sure_

_while the lovers embraced sakura became somewhat colder..._

_after introducing everyone to kamiko, it was sakura's turn but it didn't come out so well..._

_s:kamiko, this was my old chunnin teamate,sakura._

_sk:looking up and staring coldly at them)_

_k: hi! my name is kamiko! holding out a hand_

_sk:pft..._

_k:pulling back her hand)..._

_s:angry) can't you show any manners!_

_sk: looking coldly at sasuke and angry) hows this for manners huh! flicking him off) _

_g:gasp_

_s;glaring at her)_

_k:sasuke-kun... why dont we forget about all of this?_

_s:ignoring her)what the hell is your problem!_

_sk:hn... you are... glaring at him)_

_sk:cutting him off) why'd you come back huh?why, to hurt me more?_

_s:very angry) YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR JUST PATHETIC,WEAK,and most of all,ANNOYING! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU? I NEED SOMEONE STRONG LIKE KAMIKO! your family is as pathetic as you are._

_sk:heartbroken and offended)while crying)...w-why...how c-_

_s:shut up. i don't want to hear your stupid whinning._

_sk:running out)/crying_

_n:really mad) running and punchig sasuke) HOW COULD YOU..BE SUCH A COLD BASTARD!_

_s:what the hell-_

_n: DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU MADE HER LIFE WORSE!_

_s:what are you talking about!_

_n:sadly)a week before you came, her parents and her only family were killed right infront of her own eyes...then ...she was tortured and raped..._

_s:...b-by who!_

_n: that bastard, ITACHI!_

_s:(in his mind) what? i killed him!... no!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_sk:how could he do this to me...!_

_then she cried herself asleep..._

_---------------------------------------_

_the next day..._

_tusande's office_

_t:sakura, today you are going to have a break today...and i heard what happened the other day...are you alright?_

_sk:...(mad)_

_t:dont worry sakura to me, i feel like you are my daughter..._

_sk:looking up and hugging her)thanks tusande-sama_

_T:smile)_

_------------------------------------------------_

_later on that day..._

_t:so... mr. uchida wants to get married to kamiko kusana ,huh?(thoughts) how is sakura going to react to this!_

_s:yes, tusande-sama_

_t:are you sure?_

_S: getting annoyed) hn..._

_t:ok then, i'll prepare the area and you are all set!_

_s:thank-you_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_while walking through the streets..._

_tp(towns person) hey!hey! did you hear, sasuke uchida is getting married tonight!_

_tp: really? i'm going to be there for sure!_

_sk.(thoughts) how!(running away)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_before the wedding..._

_walking aimlessly near team 7's meeting place(the bridge)_

_sk:standing on the bridge deep in thought) how...my life ...my purpose in life... is to be a burden..._

_walking near sakura..._

_k:hey! sakura!_

_sk:(glare)_

_k:walking up to sakura) you jealous that I'M getting married to the love of your life? aaawwwwww you poor thing! punching sakura in the stomach._

_sk:falling to the ground:...grrrr..._

_k:well dream on! he's mine now! kicking her in the stomach..agian_

_sk:coughing out blood)..._

_k: picking sakura by her collar) MY sasuke-kun taught me this move... pft... he is right you are pathetic(doing some hand seals)..._

_while walking and seeing this"tourture"_

_s:sakura!...and kamiko! (running toward them)_

_k:chidori! her hand started to glow blue lighting bolts _

_s:just in the nick of time, he caught sakura and kamiko missed)_

_s: what the hell are you doing! _

_k: sasuke-kun i-its not what you think it was s-she...i-_

**SLAP!**

k:rubbing her "abused" cheek

s-sasuke-kun!

s: how can you... and to think i was going to marry you! you make me sick.

k: running away to some place

s:are you alright?

sk;weak voice)s-sasuke...-kun...i-i'm sorry...i-i s-still l-love you...(passing out)

s:(compassion in his eyes)i know...(carrying her to the hospital)

t:what happened!

s:apparently my "ex-girlfriend" had to do this to her...!

t:ok i'll take care of her...(smirk..chuckle)

s:what?

t:you love her... don't you?

s:(blushing)

t; i'll llet you know when you can see her..(chuckles)

--------------------------------------------

an hour later...

t: you can see her now...

s: thanks... brushing past her

-----------------------------------------

s:walking to sakura's bed) looking at her..sakura...

sk:(opening her eyes)sasuke-kun?

s:sakura... are you alright?

sk:what happened to-

s:she's gone...

sk:smile)

silence...

s:sakura... i wanted to tell you something...

sk:yes sasuke-kun?

s:sakura... i'm sorry for everything i said in the past...i... was a jerk... i didn't know about your family's"incendent" but... the truth is that-

sk:sasuke-kun... i know...(smiling and looking into his eyes) then they leaned closer and they shared a passionate kiss.

while the REAL lovers embraced...

g:EH EM!

sk+s:looking up and blushing madly)sk:eeeeehhhmmmm...

s:can't you see that we need some privacy here!

sk:giggle)

n: does that mean the wedding is back on?

sk + s: (blush)s: yes

the next day the wedding was celebrated...

that night...

going to bed...

s: i love you sakura,(while kissing her)

sk: i love you too...(while kissing him)

sk: sasuke-kun?

s:hn?

sk: smirking) aren't you supposed to RESTORE your clan?

s:smirk) lets start that right now...

**END**

**by:monique**


End file.
